Once upon a Time: Doctor who
by Desotel
Summary: Having the TARDIS crash into he forest west of StoryBrooke a great mystery of action adventure, new characters, plots and enemies will arise. Can StoryBrooke find the Doctor? Maybe the Doctor will be forgotten like StoryBrooke was when it first came to our world.
1. Chapter 1

STRANGE DISTRESS CALL

Somewhere in space there is a little blue Victorian police box is hovering. There was a peaceful hum that came out of the police box. Now, inside the police box is something very unusual, it is bigger on the inside. I shouldn't say bigger more or less… infinite. But on the inside there is the main console room, there is a large 360 control panel full of buttons and levers and switches, and in the center is a large cylinder that goes all the way up to the ceiling. There are many round lights on the walls and strange things no one has ever seen before inside the console room. One of them is a man; this man is known as The Doctor. He looks like human but really isn't. He is 14,000 years old. He is from the lost planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kastaboros. He travels in a tiny blue Victorian police box that is known as the T.A.R.D.I.S (Time And Relative Dimension In Space) it can basically go anywhere in space and time and very rarely other unknown dimensions.

The Doctor is enjoying his time with his favourite companion Clara Oswald. Well The Doctor had many companions but this is his favourite in this regeneration. They both are talking and laughing about their latest adventure they had until the monitor on the console started beeping. The Doctor quickly ran over to see what was happening. The Doctor is very curious, and his curiosity gets him in a lot of trouble.

"What's the matter?" Clara asked? The Doctor responded, "There seems to be a distress call back from the states at Earth". The Doctor continued to read the strange Gallifreyan symbols on his monitor, the language of his people, he spoke again, "apparently someone in a town called StoryBrooke sent out a distress call."

"StoryBrooke? What state is that town in?" Clara said. The Doctor rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger pondering. "Maine. But the weird thing is, is that there is no town called StoryBrooke in Maine or even anywhere in the States." Clara was very confused, "why don't we just go there and see?" Just by saying that sentence, The Doctor lit up and went around the console pulling various levers, and knobs. The Doctor pulled one final switch which made the pump inside the cylinder light up and go up and down. Dughng, Vfrooo, vfroooo,vfroooooooo, that was the sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S entering into the time vortex.

The T.A.R.D.I.S left the time vortex shortly after entering it almost instantaneously actually. As the T.A.R.D.I.S left the time vortex, StoryBrooke was now in sight, it was a dark misty night around nine P.M. The Doctor was fascinated, he took a look at Clara and said, "Where here". The T.A.R.D.I.S was heading towards StoryBrooke but as it crossed the town's line that's when a strange thing happened, the T.A.R.D.I.S started making a wailing noise and sparks were flying everywhere. "What's going on?" Clara yelled. "There seems to be something interfering with the dimension inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. It's trying to separate into something else." Clara was confused, "what do you mean?" The Doctor laughed like the mad man he is, "I have no idea!" There was a loud bump as the T.A.R.D.I.S hit the clock tower and it was strong enough to knock out The Doctor and Clara. The T.A.R.D.I.S crashed into the forest west of StoryBrooke.

Chapter one.

In an apartment just North of StoryBrooke, there are some of the most active citizens of StoryBrooke, that included Mary Margret, her husband David, and their daughter Emma Swan, and Henry a who is Emma's son. They were all having a great night dinner which included pork, green beans, mashed potatoes, and a tall glass of Orange juice. They were discussing about their latest adventure, David had a nice comfort welcoming smile that exposed the small scar underneath his chin. David took a bite of green beans, "you know I'm just glad that we were able to find Anna and reunite her with Elsa". Everybody nodded in agreement. "You know, maybe for once we can have a peaceful normal happy family". There was a pause. Then everyone at the table burst out laughing. Mary Margret said, "yea, like that'll ever happe-" All of the sudden the apartment shook and a few glasses of orange juice knocked over and Henry's plate of food fell off the table.

"What the hell was that?" Emma said making a loud squeak as she pushed the chair back while quickly standing up. Emma walked to the north window and saw the towns-people started to emerge to see what was going on. Something caught Emma's eye when she saw the clock tower. It was severely damaged and one of the arrows had fallen off and blocked off the main entrance into the library.

"Sigh". Emma walked over to the coat rack by the door and put on her usual blood-red coat. "Whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?" David said impatiently. "I'm going to check out and see what's going on".

"Well I'm coming with you-" Emma interrupted, "No, dad, you need to stay with mom and the baby". Emma saw Henry's concerned look. "And make sure Henry doesn't leave and go exploring while I'm gone." There were no further interruptions and Emma opened the door and walked out closing it behind her leaving an uncertain feeling in the room.

On the main street of StoryBrooke the residents didn't looked very pleased about the havoc that was going on. "Anyone here knows how to fix clocks?" Leroy asked. Someone in the crowd with a black tuxedo said, "I don't but what about Marco?" Marco fixed clocks for a living and worked with lot of wooden mechanics. "Yea but has anyone seen him?" No one in the crowd said anything. Ever since they were brought back into StoryBrooke the second time, some of the residence went missing and they can't be found. So they assumed they were left back at the Enchanted forest. Leroy felt a bump and saw Emma walk passed him. "Hey. Emma!"

"Not now Leroy" Emma was about twenty feet away from the entrance to the library. She felt a pointed tap on her shoulder and that's when she saw Hook. Hook wore his usual black pirate outfit and had a warm smile that really showed off his facial hair. Emma's stomach just had a strange leap; they both had been dating for about a month now. "So what do we have here?" Hook asked. "Um… Well somehow the clock got severely damaged". Hook examined the clock for a few seconds, "looks like something hit it". Emma was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if you look at the side" he pointed his hook on the east side of the tower, "you can see some small scrapes before it actually hit the face." Emma was impressed, "since when did you get so good at this stuff?" Hook laughed, "Let's just say I've rammed into a lot of ships".

"You smell something?" Hook asked. Emma took a deep breath, and nodded. "Smells like fire".

"Um… look". Hook pointed to the west forest. There was a large black fog coming off of the trees. There was also a bright blaze of fire, if you were quite enough you may just hear the crackling. Hook and Emma both agreed that they should investigate the strange fire.

Emma and Hook weren't the only ones interested in the disturbance. Mr. Gold the owner of StoryBrooke before the curse was broken decided to go and investigate to find out what was going on. "I'll be right back dearie". He said kissing Belle on the cheek. Belle nodded. Mr. Gold gave her a warm smile, turned around and walked out the front door of the shop making the little bell rang as it closed behind him.

Emma and Hook were at the crash site and by the looks of it there was a lot of damage. Ashes and Ambers flickered into the air and there were burning trees. "Sooo what caused this?" Emma asked. Hook was trying to piece things together in his mind but couldn't connect anything. It looks like a tornado hit a part the forest and then vanished. "I honestly don't know". They kept wandering around, "did you hear something?" Emma stopped and listened. She must have heard whatever it was because she bolted. "Where the bloody hell are you off to?" He followed Emma, around the large broken tree branch.

"Over here!" Emma yelled. Hook saw Emma kneeling down with a hand on a young girl he had never seen before. She was unconscious; she had black hair that shined red against the burning fire. Her face and forearms were burnt. Emma picked her up, "come on, we need to get her to the hospital. "Who is she and how did this happen?" Emma didn't know how to respond, so she kept quiet. And they started walking back to StoryBrooke. "I'll take that as a no I guess".

Mr. Gold was observing everything behind a tree not too far and he is trying not to get caught. That would be a mess. Just what he would need, more stupid questions. Mr. Gold took a step back and broke a twig. Hook turned around, "what is it?" Emma asked. Hook scanned the area and after a few seconds went by he shook his head. "Thought I heard something".

"Well come on and lets go". They continued. Once they were out of sight Mr. Gold released the breath that he was holding. He stepped out of the shadows and he started to scavenge around the crash site for anything they might have missed, and what he could gain from the opportunity. "This is unusual". As Mr. Gold kept walking, he stepped on something hard. He then took his step back, bent down. There was some sort of metal reflecting from under the leaves. Brushing them aside he saw the most peculiar thing. It was some sort of rod, about nine inches, made from brass and other metal he had never seen before. He picked it up and examined it. Mr. Gold saw that it had a stitched leather coating on it, by the looks of it, it must be really expensive leather too. At that moment he decided to go back to his shop, he put the rod inside his right inside coat pocket and headed south back to his shop.

Back at the hospital, Emma and Hook were in the waiting room. A door on their left opened up, and a nurse came out. "She's going to live". Emma sighed in relief like all the weight of the world was on her shoulders. "Thank God". The nurse spoke again, "but the girl is still in a coma, we don't know for how long. The doctor said it could possible take up to six weeks for her to fully recover." Emma was worried, partly because she couldn't wait six weeks for the answers she needed. "Can I visit now?" Emma asked. The nurse gave a warm smile and said, "sure just follow me". Emma started to walk when a hand was placed on her right shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?" Hook asked. Emma doesn't really know, she wanted to say yes but she would be lying. "I'm not sure, I just need time to think". Hook nodded, "hey I'm going to go and get some late night dinner at Granny's want to join?" Emma shook her head, "no thanks, you go ahead".

"suit yourself". Having the last word Hook turned around and walked down the hall. "Coming?" The nurse asked. Emma nodded and followed the nurse. Maybe she will find comfort during the visit.

The room was very damp, there was an unsettled feeling inside it. Emma was sitting on a red chair across from the girl's bed. Emma was looking at the girl. The girl didn't have any emotion on her face and there were all sorts of different types of cords going around her. She had a clear breathing mask on her face. The way the machines were wired around her it almost looked like a giant spider was spinning her into a webbed cocoon for a later meal. There were just so many burn marks and scratches all over the girl. Emma knew you don't feel pain when your knocked out like that… but is it possible that she could feel the pain and still not notice? The thought ran through her mind. Emma felt sympathy for the girl.

All of the sudden Emma felt a cold breeze across her face, and the temperature significantly dropped. There was a small squeal from the door knob as it was turned from the other side. The door opened. "Emma?" Emma recognized that voice from anywhere. Emma stood up, "Elsa?"

"Hey, I was just walking down the hall and I saw you sitting in the room… so I thought I might drop by and say hi".

"I'm glad that you did. What are you doing here though?"

"Well, after everything settled down. I decided to help around the town. I also volunteered at the hospital… just to give time and think about things you know?" Emma knew exactly what Elsa was trying to say. Ever since she got into town for the first time they nearly prosecuted her and blamed her for the terrible things that happened. Even though in the end it was the Snow Queen who caused all the havoc. But it still was hard to go through. Emma tried to lighten things up, "hey, so how's life in this… modern day world as we call it?" Elsa's face turned pale, "it's… it can be tough you know? I'm still worried about Arendelle right now who's in charge? Without me being there it's really hard to imagine. And all this technology you call it I think? It is just bizarre. Nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw it all at once". Emma smiled, "well at least you weren't in the Greek and Roman time era and time jumped to this world. It would've been much worse". Elsa had a puzzled looked, "Greeks and Romans?"

Sigh. "Long story short they hated each other's guts." Emma changed the subject, "so how is your sister doing?"

"Actually she's doing really well, right now she and Kristoff are looking for a house that are far south". The houses were almost completely abandoned, there were at least forty to fifty unclaimed homes at the end of StoryBrooke. "That's good to know".

There was a pause.

Elsa saw the injured girl. "Do you know her?" Emma shook her head and motioned her right arm towards her and down again. "No, we found we her in the forest west of StoryBrooke". Elsa nodded, "We?"

"Hook and I". Emma didn't feel comfortable talking about her and Hook's relationship towards one another Elsa walked towards the girl and examined her. Emma had her arms crossed and was pacing around. "Are those burn marks?"

"We assumed so, but we have no idea what she did to get them". She noticed that there was a small faint blueish-whiteish glow that got brighter and then a few seconds later it vanished. "What did you do?" Emma asked. "I just healed some of those burn marks she had. Honestly I don't know how though". Emma took another look at the girl. She was right most of the burn marks on the girl's forearms were gone. Emma was impressed. "Hey…um." Emma stuttered. Elsa looked at her. "I got to go uh… do something". Elsa nodded. Emma headed towards the door just as she put her hand on the knob to turn it Elsa spoke, "Emma". Emma turned around. "Be careful". Emma chuckled, "I'll do my best. No promises though". Emma gave a smile and opened the door and left the room.

Mr. Gold was back at his shop. He was in his study room in the back of the shop. Mr. Gold was sitting at a cherry-wood desk. Mr. Gold was studying the strange metal rod that he found. He did conclude that it was some sort of device, but he didn't know how to use it. Mr. Gold waved his dagger over the device. "Huh… there seems to be no magic on this device whatsoever". Yet it was a complicated piece of technology. Mr. Gold pulled out his giant magnifying glass stand that's about a foot in diameter. Fumbling around with the device, he saw that there was a green bulb at the top and there were four claws that surrounded the bulb. Each claw was about half an inch wide. Just as he turned it al of the sudden the device extended out, this surprised him and he dropped it on the table. With confusion he picked it up again. Spinning it in his hands to get a good examination of it he saw a green core in between the claws. He realized that if you have it at a right angle you can see a small screen. The screen displayed very, very tiny symbols he had never seen before. The claws were no longer on the bulb, but all four claws were now away from each other. Before the device extended the claws were tightly close together, now they are separate. "No buttons?" This piece of technology fascinated Mr. Gold. It has been a while since something like this caught his attention. Mr. Gold took his right index finger and placed it on the tip of the green bulb and slowly pushed down. Just as he expected it, the claws retracted back down almost grasping around the bulb. Just as he heard the click of the device, something popped into his head.

Mr. Gold got up with the device in his left hand he headed towards the back of his study room and was facing the back of the wall. The wall had a red curtain hanging down. Mr. Gold yanked the curtain with one hand and it fell revealing a door. Mr. Gold unlocked the door just by waving his hand around it. He opened it. Inside there was a planisphere. It was really advanced too. It kept track of the stars and constellations. It had about thirteen rings around it that spun. In the center of the planisphere there was an Earth. It had almost every marking, from rivers, to cities, to states, to countries, to continents and so on. The other rings had different planets in them as well but each sized varied. "What if there were different worlds?" Mr. Gold asked himself. He has always been interested in other worlds. But there was no way he could get to them without the right technology and knowledge that he needed. Maybe the time has come. But in order to be sure, he needed answers. He hated the thought, he knew just the person who knows more about other worlds and magic combined. She was the one who sent us to this damn world.

With all his anger Mr. Gold took all of his strength and spun the Earth making the planisphere rock and shake, and muttered, "Regina".


	2. Around The Clock

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER TWO/EPISODE TWO! AROUND THE CLOCK  
>STORYBROOKE ONE YEAR AGO.<strong>

"There goes my daughter". Mary Margret said watching Emma and Henry drive away in a small yellow slug-bug. David, Regina, Mary Margret, and Hook are at the town line. After Pan casted another curse, the consequences were about to come. Half a mile away is a large purple dust cloud that's about fifty feet in height engulfing the entire city. Once again it threatens to tear everything everyone loves away. Every one was scared including Regina. The curse is coming and as it got closer the thunder got louder.  
>Something reflected off of Regina's face. Regina looked up and that's when she saw the strangest thing. It looked like a small blue dot, to far away to make out what it was. Then what caught her attention is the fact that it was moving towards the curse. Regina had a feeling it never came from StoryBrooke. "Guys look!" Everyone turned and looked up where Regina was pointing. "My God". David said. As the blue dot came closer Mary Margret was able to make out what it was. "Is... is that a flying telephone box?" The blue box had a flashing light at the top of it. "Whatever it is, if it comes with us its going to create a hell lot of damage". Hook said. Regina had an idea she took a step back and with all her strength she stepped forward and sent a blast of black magic at it. "What are you doing?" David shouted "I'm trying to push it away from the curse!" They looked back up and saw that Regina's blast of dark magic hit the blue box, but unfortunately it sent inside the large purple dust cloud, "nice shot" David said. There was a terrible ringing noise that brought everyone on their knees with their hands covering their ears. David and Hook screamed in pain from the loud noise. Not long after, the curse engulfed StoryBrooke with everyone and everything inside it leaving a large open field in the middle of nowhere.<p> 


End file.
